<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>used to play pretend (give each other different names) by justprompts</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27988833">used to play pretend (give each other different names)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/justprompts/pseuds/justprompts'>justprompts</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:55:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,310</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27988833</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/justprompts/pseuds/justprompts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <span>Maybe James was still dreaming. Or in some sort of Alternate Universe. Because only that would explain, why Lily Evans had looked at him, looked at </span>
  <span>
    <em>him, </em>
  </span>
  <span>James Potter, and smiled. </span>
  <span>And now they were all sitting, Remus, Sirius and James, around Lily, waiting for Professor Dumbledore and Lily was holding his hand.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>
    <em>Holding his hand.</em>
  </span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>Hand holding.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>
    <em>
      <span class="u">In other words</span>
    </em>
  </span>
  <br/>
  <span>A Lily Evans Time Travel One Shot.</span>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter &amp; Lily Evans Potter, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>184</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>did someone say time travel, i solemnly swear i up to no good</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>used to play pretend (give each other different names)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>____________</span><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<span>Remus was having a perfectly normal Saturday morning. </span>
  <span>
    <em>Well, </em>
  </span>
  <span>he was having as normal a morning as a fifteen year old werewolf after a moonlit night can have.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span>Friday night was a full moon, the third moon after they had all become Animagi. The transformation had been fairly easy, not painless, certainly, but so much better than it could be.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span>He lay in the inner hospital bed, silently munching on the Honeydukes chocolates that Sirius must have kept for him, with Madam Pomphrey fussing around, giving him potions and applying Dittany and silver powder mix on his scars.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span>"Whatever you've been doing differently, Mr. Lupin," she began, crossing the bed and passive aggressively opening a gauze roll. "Its definitely been working. No broken bones, this time. And fairly less scars as well."</span><br/>
<br/>
<span>She took a moment to look at him suspiciously and when he squirmed, trying to hold her narrow eyed gaze, she tsked, apparently satisfied at her discomforting interrogation.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span>"Maybe the diet?" she insisted. "Anything different you felt this time? Maybe you've gained better control over the wolf."</span><br/>
<br/>
<span>He shrugged, trying not to smile gratefully like an idiot </span>
  <span>
    <em>- directed towards three idiots -</em>
  </span>
  <span> but didn't answer. She huffed before leaving.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span>And promptly ran back in again, her face contorted.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span>Remus looked at her questioningly as she picked up the potions box with the line of vials, for sleep, calming draughts, healing mixtures, and ran out, at a surprisingly fast speed.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span>Maybe someone was really badly injured. Maybe she needed help, he thought, and painstakingly got up from the bed, hoping she wouldn't create a fuss over that, and went out.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span>Madam Pomphrey was circling the second bed, making exasperated noises, and he neared the bed to see who it was. He almost gasped, like a dramatic theatrical gasp, when he saw who it was.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span>Lily Evans lay unconscious on said bed, her red hair open, and spreadwide around her. Her left cheek was bleeding, her arm was bent at an abnormal angle, and she was making soft muttering noises.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span>Remus's eyes widened, but before he could even ask what happened and how did it happen, Madam Pomphrey saw him - and letting out an </span>
  <span>
    <em>extremely</em>
  </span>
  <span> distressing war cry - almost pushed him back inside the room.</span><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<span>_____________</span><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<span>It was a while before she let him out again. </span><br/>
<br/>
<span>By noon, she made him leave the bed inside, and take one up in the Wing. Made it easier for her to supervise - </span>
  <span>
    <em>because children like you need supervision, Mr. Lupin!</em>
  </span>
  <span> - he was a Prefect, thank you very much.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span>Lily was still sleeping when he took the bed next to her.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span>"What happened to her?" he couldn't help but ask, wondering what James would have to say about this. Or kill who.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span>Madam Pomphrey grimaced, "Professor Dumbledore called her dorm mates to ask, but apparently they had no idea. All we can do is wait for her to wake up and tell us."</span><br/>
<br/>
<span>She sighed heavily before leaving. "She must have been attacked. Poor girl, when I first saw her, she just collapsed near the door. Must have stumbled here by sheer will."</span><br/>
<br/>
<span>Remus almost felt green at the thought that anybody would attack Lily, so viciously, that anybody would attack </span>
  <span>
    <em>anyone</em>
  </span>
  <span> like that.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span>And Lily was never one to take anything lying down. If she was, though the chances were zero to none, caught in a duel, she wouldn't have been brought alone to the Hospital Wing.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span>"Mcgonagall must be furious," he wondered aloud, in the empty wing.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span>"Ah, Moony, talking to yourself now?" Sirius's voice rang out to his left, as he spun around, just as Sirius removed the Invisibility Cloak.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span>"Hey, Padfoot," he said, settling down under the quilt as Sirius sat on his side. "Do you know what happened to her?"</span><br/>
<br/>
<span>Sirius looked at Lily with an unreadable look in his eyes. "No idea. Marlene told me that she went out at around eleven last night. And that she does that sometimes, walking in the dark, you know. But they slept and she probably never came back to the common room."</span><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<span>Walking in the dark?</span><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<span>But, but </span>
  <span>
    <em>last night </em>
  </span>
  <span>was -</span><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<span>"Hey, hey, Remus," Sirius interrupted his spiralling hyperventilation, in a hushed voice. "It wasn't you. Me and Prongs were there with you the whole night. And Evans wasn't on the grounds. We would have smelled her, we would have seen her on the map. And anyway, do you really think if she was anywhere near the area, James would leave her be? He doesn't even know yet. Still sleeping, he is. They're keeping this Evans thing wrapped up."</span><br/>
<br/>
<span>Remus calmed down a little</span>
  <span>
    <em> - but what if - </em>
  </span>
  <span>what if he was the one who - </span>
  <span>
    <em>Merlin.</em>
  </span><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<span>There was a sudden rustling and yawn, and they both turned to watch Lily getting up. Sirius jerked up as she straightened, looking around in a faintly horrified kind of confusion.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span>Her gaze swept towards them and in a completely uncharacteristic moment, smiled - </span>
  <span>
    <em>beamed</em>
  </span>
  <span> - at them both, "Sirius, Remus, hello!"</span><br/>
<br/>
<span>Sirius smiled, eyebrows furrowed in confusion, maybe Lily had hit her head, there really was no other explanation for why she would be so happy to see </span>
  <span>
    <em>them</em>
  </span>
  <span>, but she stretched and removed her quilts with a hesitant, "Why are we here?"</span><br/>
<br/>
<span>"In the Hospital Wing?" Sirius said, bemused. "Because you were attacked, Evans. What happened to you?"</span><br/>
<br/>
<span>Lily blanched and then, actually looked at them. Narrow eyed, and lips parted, looked at them, "That's not - I'm not, I meant what are we doing at </span>
  <span>
    <em>Hogwarts? </em>
  </span>
  <span>And where's James?"</span><br/>
<br/>
<span>Their mouths dropped open at that. Sirius gaped at her, eyebrows rocketing up, as he opened and closed his mouth like a fish.</span><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<span>
    <em>Where's James?</em>
  </span><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<span>
    <em>What in the actual ever loving fuck?</em>
  </span><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<span>"Why do you both - </span>
  <span>
    <em>why're</em>
  </span>
  <span> you looking - ?" she paused, before a look of horrified realisation flashed on her face, and she ran to the opposite side, where the floor to ceiling mirror was kept, in front of the height charts.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span>Lily looked at her reflection, and then at her own body, like she could barely believe it, and then she finished, with a resounding, </span>
  <span>
    <em>"Young</em>
  </span>
  <span>. You both look so young. And so do I. Oh god, oh god, oh </span>
  <span>
    <em>fuck."</em>
  </span><br/>
<br/>
<span>Sirius's eyebrows couldn't rise higher than they already had.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span>Lily paced the room, her socks scraping the rug violently, as she muttered under her breath.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span>"We're fifteen, aren't we?" she asked, to which they both nodded instantly, then, paused to consider it.</span><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<span>
    <em>What the hell.</em>
  </span><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<span>" - this is </span>
  <span>
    <em>not</em>
  </span>
  <span> good - Dumbledore - "</span><br/>
<br/>
<span>"And James and </span>
  <span>
    <em>Harry</em>
  </span>
  <span>, how could this - !"</span><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<span>Finally, Sirius, whose grip on Remus's hand had become too tight to bear, said, "Hey, Evans!"</span><br/>
<br/>
<span>To which, she absentmindedly replied,</span><br/>
<br/>
<span>"Its Potter," before freezing and looking apologetically at their understandably shocked faces and groaning.</span><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<span>_____________</span><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<span>"And she said, and I quote - </span>
  <span>
    <em>'Its Potter!' -</em>
  </span>
  <span> Prongs, fucking wake up!" Sirius yelled, shaking James who still thought Sirius was pranking him.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span>"Not the time, Padfoot," he mumbled to his pillow. "If you had healed Wormtail last night, and not left it all to me, I would listen and maybe even humor your stupid joke - "</span><br/>
<br/>
<span>"LILY EVANS WAS ATTACKED LAST NIGHT AND SHE IS ASKING FOR </span>
  <span>
    <em>YOU, </em>
  </span>
  <span>PRONGS, </span>
  <span>
    <em>WAKE THE FUCK UP!" </em>
  </span>
  <span>he shouted.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span>James stumbled off the bed with wild eyes.</span><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<span>______________</span><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<span>Maybe he was still dreaming. Or in some sort of Alternate Universe. Because only that would explain, why Lily Evans had looked at him, looked at </span>
  <span>
    <em>him, </em>
  </span>
  <span>James Potter, and smiled. (</span>
  <span>Did James maybe dose himself on Felix Felicis last night?)</span><br/>
<br/>
<span>And now they were all sitting, Remus, Sirius and James, around Lily, waiting for Professor Dumbledore and Lily was holding his hand.</span><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<span>Holding his hand.</span><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<span>
    <em>Hand holding.</em>
  </span><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<span>Holding his hand, like it was natural, like it was instinctive.</span><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<span>He barely resisted the urge to whoop and do a victory lap, or to spontaneously combust and die.</span><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<span>_____________</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>